


Shrine Shenanigans

by Obsessed_Fander



Series: Link Talks To Sidon [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Link gets serious, Link just needs a friend, and Sidon happens to be very friendly, and someone Link knows personally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24048538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsessed_Fander/pseuds/Obsessed_Fander
Summary: Link's teleportation abilities fascinate Sidon to no end, and Link explains it to him in increasingly weird ways. Sidon takes him up on his offer to see how true his statements are.
Relationships: Link & Prince Sidon, not romantic
Series: Link Talks To Sidon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734826
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Shrine Shenanigans

Sidon had been slowly growing accustomed to Link’s strange behaviour, though it still threw him off-guard many times. He was even quite fond of it, but that didn’t make it any less strange. He occasionally was able to spot Link when he was teleporting, as the hero called it, the blue Sheikah matter materializing at any Shrine, Tower, or Divine Beast, and even occasionally at whatever the Travel Medallion was, apparently Link could place it wherever he liked and travel to it from anywhere in the land. New shrines, taller and sharper than the others, appeared after he completed the same trials that the champions had. Or at least, he assumed they did for the other champions’ trials, he had only seen Link complete Mipha’s, and even then he mostly heard about it from his guards. 

He was staring wistfully into the distance, admiring the view, when he saw the distinctive blue material appearing on the Mountain, one of the Champion’s shrines, and though he couldn’t see Link himself, he knew that it was the hero appearing. He grew a little worried, he knew there was a Lynel on that mountain, but so long as he avoided it carefully he should be safe - and of course, no sooner had the though crossed his mind than he saw the hero begin to directly scale the mountain side, ignoring the path as he climbed straight up. He watched with a mix of fascination and mild fear, when he saw the hero winding back for an attack - with the Master Sword no less. That’s when he saw it.

A  _ dome  _ of electricity, encompassing almost the entire mountaintop, just waiting for his command to strike. Link went out of view, but the dome was still there. After a moment it disappeared, and a few seconds later it reappeared in a slightly different spot. He waited, almost holding his breath to see what would happen, when in a flash lightning struck with the power of a thousand of their men, no doubt. He saw flashes of fire, and Link flew directly up, no doubt using what he said was called Revali’s Gale, and shot the Lynel multiple times in less than a second. Though they often went out of sight, it was still a thrilling battle to watch, and Link did not hesitate to use the lightning again until finally, the beast was dead. He continued to stare even though he couldn’t see Link, and after a moment blue beams rose into the air, meaning he was teleporting away.

He walked away from the ledge, heading down to check on the shops to make sure everything was alright, but when he got there he saw Link, buying out their entire stock of everything, no matter the cost. He stared for a moment, until Link turned around, waving with a smile as he noticed the prince there. Sidon invited him to walk with him, and Link agreed, happy for the chance to talk.

“Did you kill that Lynel up there?” He nodded, a prideful glimmer in his eyes. “I saw the lightning. Was that- what do you call it? Urbosa’s Fiery?” He asked, trying to remember the name. Link laughed.

“Urbosa’s Fury, or at least that’s what she calls it. Each of them has their own name. Revali’s Gale, Daruk’s Protection, Mipha’s Grace, and Urbosa’s Fury. In fact,” He paused, and Sidon waited, wondering what new thing the hero might surprise him with, when, to his utter shock, he heard Urbosa’s voice. 

_ “Urbosa’s Fury is now ready.”  _ She said in a commanding tone, and she went silent. Link smiled. 

“All of them have a recharge period. It’s kind of funny though when they appear right as I tumble down a mountain though, they get to see the small snapshot of my life right as I do something stupid.” He said, an amused tone in his voice, and Sidon was torn between laughing and being worried. He decided to just give up at this point, letting out a small chuckle.

“Are you hurt? That must’ve been a tough battle.” He shook his head, still smiling.

“Nope, I made sure to eat, so I’m all healed.” Sidon gave him an odd look, but didn’t question it. “Plus that one’s only a red Lynel, which are the weakest ones. All the other Lynel’s left are Silver, and even those are somewhat easy.” He said, and Sidon stopped. Link wasn’t finished however. “I’ve killed that one quite a few times, it’s really just to get the materials for the Great Fairies, they upgrade my clothes.” Link finally noticed that Sidon was a few feet behind him, staring with a look that can only be described as him silently saying  _ ‘what the fuck did you just say’.  _ Link smiled sheepishly, waiting expectantly to be interrogated.

“Why are you seeking out Lynels? What do you mean you’ve killed  _ that specific Lynel  _ multiple times? Who are the Great Fairies? And how does killing a Lynel help them upgrade your clothes or whatever it was? How???” Link shrugged, an almost guilty smile on his face.

“Lynels, when they die, evaporate into malice, leaving only their hooves, horns, and weapons behind. Occasionally their guts too. The Great Fairies are giant ladies who live in flower buds that will take those materials, kiss me, and suddenly my clothes have better defense. It makes no sense to me either, but it works, and I need the best supplies I can get so I just don’t think too hard about it. And the other question requires a more in-depth answer, so I’ll let you process that first.” Link was surprised, while he had been getting much better at being open and speaking, this was, quite possibly, the longest, most in-depth conversation he’d had in his entire life, though he might’ve had one longer when he was much younger, but he couldn’t remember every conversation he had over a hundred years ago.

“I don’t think I  _ want  _ to know more about the Great Fairies.” He said, off-put. “And I think I understand what you mean about the monsters dying. But what about killing it multiple times?” He asked, and Link sighed.

“So you know how occasionally there will be a blood moon?” Sidon nodded. “And how malice floats through the air as the sky turns red?” He nodded again, growing slightly suspicious. “Well that’s because Ganon is reviving every single monster that’s died since the previous blood moon, which is really annoying because then I have to go and kill them all  _ again.  _ But it means that I never run out of those materials, so I guess there’s a silver lining.” He said, shrugging at the end.

“So you’re telling me that when the blood moon rises, that Lynel will be revived?” Link nodded. “What about the Ganon Blights? Do those come back to life?” Link hastily shook his head.

“No, those guys are permanently dead. The only way they come back is in a weird fake dimension the monks can bring me to if I want to fight them again with only the materials the champion’s had when they fought them, which really puts things into perspective. That’s the whole point of completing the Champion’s Trials, at least according to the monks.” He explained, but Sidon only grew more confused.

“The monks?” He echoed, and Link’s eyes widened.

“Oh, right! I forgot I’m like the only one who knows they exist. Basically in every shrine there’s a monk at the end, who gives you a spirit orb and disappears. That’s how you complete the shrine, but completing puzzles to gain the spirit orb. They’re Sheikah monks who sat down there for 10,000 years so that when Ganon reawoke they’d be able to train the hero or something, I’m not entirely sure.” Sidon nodded slowly.

“Right.” Link could tell he didn’t fully believe him, but he shrugged.

“Look, I’m not saying it makes sense, but that’s what I’ve experienced.” He thought for a moment. “Oh, dangit.” Sidon hesitated.

“What?” He asked tentatively, scared of what new insane thing the hero might’ve wanted to try.

“Well I was thinking I could bring you inside one of the shrines if you wanted, to see, but I’ve already completed all 120 of them.” He paused. “Wait, there’s  _ one  _ I haven’t completed yet, I kept meaning to get to it and forgetting. Do you want to come? It’s very close, we wouldn’t have to go far.” Sidon hesitated, his mind screaming at him not to go, but there was a small part of him that wanted to see what exactly the hero had had to deal with, especially if he’d already done 120 plus all the champion’s ones. 

“Alright. Just don’t get either of us killed.” Link smiled.

“Of course! We can’t teleport there though, only one person can go at a time and there’s no way to bring the sheikah slate back to you.” Sidon nodded, and after a few minutes of preparation, they set off.

It was a quiet journey for the most part, with a few small conversations here and there. Link was quite used to travelling great distances on land, walking around, climbing, even using Revali’s Gale just to paraglide some places. It was a little more difficult since Sidon was very bad at climbing, though they could both swim up waterfalls, which made it easier. When night fell they finally arrived at the shrine, and Link made a campfire.

“You should get some rest, I already got a hundred years so I don’t get tired often.” Sidon smiled, laying down to sleep without much protest.

“Just don’t disappear when I’m asleep.” He joked, and Link just smiled, keeping watch as the prince drifted off. 

When he woke he looked around, trying to get his bearings. Where was he? Why was he asleep on the ground? A smoldering campfire sat nearby, and slowly he remembered the events of the previous day. He felt a twinge of regret as he stared up at the shrine, but he wasn’t going to back down now. He sat up, and that’s when he spotted Link, simply hanging off the top of a tree as he looked over Zora’s domain, watching the sun rise. He glanced down, meeting eyes with Sidon, and he smiled, jumping down and landing with ease.

“Be careful jumping from high places.” Sidon warned, but it was more of a gentle reminder if he was honest. Not that Link would much care. Link scoffed.

“Psh, when we first met you jumped off of a tower to greet me, even  _ I  _ can’t do that without getting hurt unless I paraglide.” Sidon was surprised at the admission, he rarely heard the hero admit there was something he couldn’t do. He simply shook his head, standing up. 

“It doesn’t matter. Lead the way.” He said, gesturing towards the shrine. Link smiled, climbing it’s steep base and tapping the Sheikah Slate to a pedestal. Sidon watched in awe as the doors opened, and Link waved him inside. “Is this the puzzle?” He asked, not wanting to come off as rude but starting to highly doubt the story of the monks. Link just laughed.

“No, this is the entrance.” He purposely waited until Sidon was on the magic elevator before stepping on himself, knowing it would descend the second he did. He was surprised the monks were even allowing another’s presence, but he just mentally shrugged. 

Sidon was shocked as he heard the voice of the monk speaking in his head, and based on the look on Link’s face he heard it too. The monk made no mention of Sidon, and Link went about solving the puzzle, while Sidon watched from the side, too afraid to step in. He was surprised at just how dangerous the place was, with thin pathways that led to the void should you misstep. He was just about to call out for Link to be careful when he saw the hero fall.

“Link!” He shouted, and he saw an annoyed look on the hero’s face as he purposefully dropped his paraglider, disappearing into the void. Sidon sat, terrified, when suddenly Link landed next to him, face down on the tile. Link stood up, dusted himself off, and groaned.

“I hate it when that happens.” And without another word he went forwards, finishing the puzzle while Sidon watched wordlessly, too shocked to say anything.

Finally, right after he saw a gate open, he regained his composure, carefully hurrying after the hero. “What was that?! Why did you just let yourself fall? How did you get back up? Why are you so  _ okay  _ with this?” He asked, finally catching up. Link shrugged.

“I mean, the monks aren’t just going to kill the one who’s supposed to defeat Ganon, and considering their magic allows me to teleport, it’s not all that confusing. These things are bottomless I’m pretty sure, so once you fall a certain distance you just end up back at the top.” He said calmly, turning to walk through the gate. Sidon stopped him, putting his hand on Link’s shoulder to keep him from walking away.

“No, I mean it. How are you so okay with this? You’re nearly dying almost every second, your abilities apparently don’t work in here, and thousands of year old monks are directing you to do puzzles just to find them! Why are you so calm?!” He demanded, and Link sighed.

“I’ve been expected to save the entire world or die trying since I was chosen, expected to give my life to defend the royal family since I was a child. A few near-death experiences are nothing when those around me have  _ actually  _ died against the foes that I was somehow able to defeat. I can’t afford to freak out every time something dangerous happens or I’ll never be able to defeat Ganon, and Zelda will be trapped in the castle forever. Nearly dying has become my new regular, so while I don’t expect you to remain calm, that doesn't mean I’m going to suddenly panic once you point out how dangerous everything is.” Sidon stopped, whatever answer he was expecting, that wasn’t it. Link sighed. “Come on, let’s just get you back to Zora’s Domain, you shouldn’t be away for too long.” Link started to walk away again, and Sidon numbly followed after him. They talked to the monk, got the orb, and were teleported out, which was the weirdest sensation Sidon  _ ever  _ experienced.

When they arrived back on the surface, the sun was already going down again, and by the time he took in his surroundings Link was already making a campfire. Sidon stepped off the platform, feeling the cold dirt beneath him, and without hesitation he walked forwards. Before Link even noticed his approach, he embraced the hero, and for once, Link was left frozen, unsure of how to react. Slowly, he returned the embrace, and Sidon spoke up.

“I’m sorry. I never realized just how much pressure was put on you. But if you  _ ever  _ need someone to talk to, I’m here. Okay?” His voice was quiet, a gentle sound that didn’t go far in the night, but that was what made it all the more important to Link. He’d never really had anyone comfort him, never really been  _ allowed  _ to show emotions before, since his duty as a knight came first. But now, in the privacy of the night, he was finally allowed to let someone in.

He didn’t break down, he still couldn’t afford to, wasn’t ready to show someone that side of himself. But just knowing that there was someone who would listen, who wouldn’t judge, who would actively comfort him, was enough to give him a feeling of security that he’d never really had. He relaxed, a sort of peace coming over him, and as they pulled apart he shared a soft smile. It would take time, and there weren’t many opportunities for them to talk privately, but just the thought was enough. As they settled down, Sidon resting as he took watch again, he found himself glad for his crazy idea. It might not have brought the result he wanted, but he wouldn’t trade it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this was just a joke that I suddenly got inspiration to turn slightly more serious


End file.
